Here is Something Different
by Yuun Darano
Summary: What if. What if Shun developed feelings for his new roomate Kazu? And what would it have been like for everyone if he slowly started to realize this and try to subtly win over Kazu? Possible pairing of ShunKazu and MitsuruShinobu but would it work?..
1. Chapter 1

-Well as the title says, here is something new on Here is Greenwood. Overall it's aimed at being a twist on the original anime. A kind of 'what if' scenario. Probable ShunKazu pairing, possible MitsuruShinobu pairing, but the rundown is kinda as fallows. What if Shun wound up developing feelings for Kazu, and what would that be like if Shun acted on them? I'll do my best to keep in character and all that good stuff. Should turn out good.

-Oh, and I of course do not own any part of 'Here is Greenwood' or any of that or I'd probably have more money or something . Anyway, I'm just a fan writting a fanfic. .

-Also, a little legend for all of you. Anything inside of "" is people talking. Example,. "Hi there." Anything inside of _"" _is a person thinking. Example _"I wonder what I should have for dinner."_

"blah blah" talking  
_"blah blah"_ thinking

ok, I'm done now. .

CHAPTER 1

Kazuya Hasukawa rounded the last corner and stopped as the view of Ryokuto Academy presented itself in front of him. "I finally made it!" Kazuya's thoughts went to all that happened recently. There was the car that nearly hit him, all the trouble with his entrance exams and then the hospital. That was of course putting aside his first love marrying his older brother. Kazu continued on his way. "Is there anyone that could put up with all this?" He remembered the things that sister in-law said when he left. "She just doesn't get it." Sighing Kazu looked around. "Now...where is the office?"

A short haired and handsome blond stepped into his room where his roommate sat reading something. "I hear the new student is supposed to come today." The boy with a pleasant purple head of hair and slightly shady smile turned his attention away from his book.  
"Yes, a Mr. Kazuya Hasukawa is due to start classes here tomorrow. I'm told that we should meet him in the principle's office and offer our assistance."  
The blond sat down on his bed. "Didn't he have some trouble recently? I heard he was hospitalized even."  
"Yes, something like that." The purple haired boy put his book down and slowly got up. "By the way, is the bet in place?"  
"Hm? ...Oh you mean that? Yes, I think everyone that is going to bet on it has."  
The purple haired boy went to the door and stepped next door and knocked. "Shun?" ... A light, pleasant and feminine voice answered.  
"Yeah Shinobu?"  
The purple haired boy, Shinobu, opened the door. "Your roommate should be here anytime now. Are you ready?"  
The long pink haired girl looked up and smiled happily. "Yep." Shun thought to herself now as Shinobu shut the door. _"I wonder what he looks like..."_

In the principle's office, Kazu stood and listened to what the principle had to say. He went on about the troubles Kazu had been through and expressed that he was glad that Kazu had recovered. He also mentioned how the student standing at attention in front of his desk was a month behind now because of all the things that had happened and how he would need to work hard to catch up. Just about then two boys walked in. "Excuse us." The blond and purple haired boys stepped in and shut the door as the principle looked up.  
"Ah, you're here. Some introductions are in order. This is the student body president Shinobu Tazuka, and Mitsuru Ikeda, the head of the door you'll be staying in. Since they're second year students here, think of them as older brothers and feel free to ask them anything." The principle kept smiling as Mitsuru spoke up and shook Kazuya's hand.  
"I guess we'll be showing you to the dorm." The boys finished up with the principle and left on their way to the dorm. Kazu's thoughts went to his brother, stirring up feelings of anger over what had happened.  
_"Everyone respected him so much after we were on our own. I used to look up to him...but now I refuse to be anything like him!"_

"Well this is it. Greenwood." Mitsuru's words interrupted Kazu's thoughts.  
"Greenwood?"  
"It's easier to say then Ryokuto dorms right?" Shinobu offered his logic on the name. The blond opened the door to a rather impressive mob of students holding just as many signs promoting student clubs.  
"Everyone has been really looking forward to your arrival today." Kazu looked around with amazement at how many clubs there seemed to be. Mitsuru spoke again. "It's against the rules for any club to do any recruiting in the dorm so no one should be approaching you directly." He went on to explain some other basic rules as they went to the stairs. Heading up to the landing, they were stopped, or rather Kazu was stopped by a rather creepy looking boy holding a bible. Kazu looked at him with an expression of shock as he explained how his club was spreading the word of the Lord by selling bibles like the one he was holding. Shinobu spoke up now.  
"Try not to let them all get to you too much."  
"This is the room you'll be staying in." Mitsuru went to the door and now spoke to whomever was inside. "Hey, your roommate is finally here today." Kazu opened the door and stood in shock for a moment then shut the door in reflex. "What's wrong Mr. Hasukawa?" Kazu tried to make sense of it.  
"I...I thought I say a girl in there." Mitsuru opened the door.  
"Oh, well that's just your new roommate Mr. Shun Kitsuragi." Kazu stepped into the room while looking at the roommate  
"I see, I really thought he was a girl for a second there." The blond spoke up again.  
"Actually he is a girl."  
"Huh?!"  
Shun introduced herself. "I'm a first year student too, it's nice to meet you."  
Shinobu spoke now. "We understand your shock, but we thought we should be up front and tell you since you'll be sharing the room from now on. We were actually quite surprised when she told us, but we did think 'he' was kind of suspicious. For her sake this is a secret only the four of us can ever know about." The blond boy added...  
"Her birth certificate and all her official documents list her as a boy, but she's a certifiable girl alright. I guess she was raised as a boy for some reason, and she has to graduate from here as a boy."  
"We feel that we can trust you with this Mr. Hasukawa." Shun on the other hand continued to stand with a pleasant smile as the boys continued to explain. Shinobu's words snapped Kazu's mind back to what they were saying. "We know it will be hard, but for her sake we need to do all that we can for her."  
"You should get some rest now...hope you get settled in soon."  
Mitsu lead the way out after saying this and they shut the door leaving Kazu to try and let all this sink in. _"You've gotta be kidding! How am I supposed to live with a girl like this for the next three years?!"_ He stepped forward now. "Miss Kitsuragi..."  
"Oh you can call me Shun." Shun sat on her bed. "I've gone to all boy's schools so I'm pretty used to this kind of thing. Besides, I trust you Mr. Hasukawa."  
"But you don't even know me!"  
Just then the two boys opened the door again. "By the way, we forgot to mention this, but this building is actually pretty old and the walls are quite thin."  
"And our room is right next to yours so if we hear her scream or anything else of that nature we'll personally make you pay for your un-gentlemanly behavior." They closed the door again.  
"Sorry. This is pain huh? I know it is. Actually, when I heard you were hospitalize, I was glad because I would be here alone. I understand if you would rather just tell the dorm lady all about me." Kazu looked a bit sympathetic now.  
"Well...it's really not that much trouble."  
"Really?!" Shun jumped up and hugged his arm. "I'm so glad!" The girl smiled happily and the intercom piped in announcing that Kazu's luggage was there. Shun quickly ran off saying she'd gladly get it for him leaving him in a daze.

As Shun ran down the hall her thoughts were not surprisingly on her new roommate "Wow, he's actually really cute. I'm actually glad he's here now." Back in the room, Kazu still stood in his daze, trying to wrap his mind around how weird this all was. "Well...I guess...I guess I can do this, but...it really is going to be a pain in a way too...at least she's cute."

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Unpacking Kazu's things was somewhat without incident. Although there were some exchanges of curious looks between Kazu and Shun. It didn't take too long for Kazu to unpack that night. "Hey, Mr. Hasukawa?"  
"Y-yeah? What is it?"  
"Um well..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I should really change for bed now..."  
"Huh? Oh yeah, of course! I'll just step out until your done." Kazu gave a silly smile and stepped out of the room and sat down. _"Why am I acting so stupid? I mean yeah she's a girl and she's deffinatly cute and nice, but I shouldn't let it bother me so much."_ A minute or two later Shun could be heard from inside the room. "You can come back in now Mr. Hasukawa."  
"Oh, ok." Kazu got up and went back inside and shut the door.

"So...he seems to believe it, and Shun is playing along nicely." Shinobu sat under the boy's study table as he spoke to the blond laying on the bed.  
"Yes, with any luck we'll get the money we need to have a pretty good reception for Mr. Hasukawa."  
"I must say this is a bit odd."  
"Why do you say that? Shun's perfect for the role after all."  
"No I mean this..." Shinobu handed the his blond roommate the note that was addressed to Shinobu.  
"Huh? What's this?" Mitsuru looked it over for a moment.  
"Why don't you just read it and see Mitsuru." The boy opened the letter and read for a moment then looked back up at Shinobu who had turned back to a course book.  
"Well, what's so odd about this? A girl likes you, so what?"  
"The place they ask to meet me is here on campus for one, and that's not the first note I've received from this person."  
"Is that so?" Mitsuru went about getting himself ready for bed.  
"Yes, apparently they've been 'admireing' me for some time now. They have even talked about how they like to watch me in my first class."  
"Huh? But you don't sit next to any windows, and most girls would be in school at that time."  
"Meaning it's some one here at Greenwood."  
"I see...so it's probably a boy." There was an awkward silence now as this realization sunk in for the two. "Well here, it's your note." Mitsuru handed back the note to Shinobu. "Any ideas as to who it might be?" Shinobu frowned a little.  
"No, as you saw, they were clever enough to use a computer to type it and left no hand writing on it at all to compare to. Also they never say enough for me to figure out where I'm being watched from."  
"I see...well good luck with it."  
The blond yawned and flopped down in his bed. Shinobu held the note for a moment and then crumpled it up like the rest he had received and tossed it at the garbage can, missing it and ignoring that it fell to the floor near several other crumpled notes. _"I supposed I shouldn't be too shocked at this. It is an all boy's dorm after all."_

Back in Kazu's room things were quieting down as well. The two roommates were changed and laying in bed keeping to themselves now. Kazu's things were unpacked and Shun couldn't help but lay awake thinking of her new roommate. _"He's so polite and a gentleman. I kinda thought he'd be like most guys and try something by now."_ Shun grinned mischievously for a moment then rolled over and went to sleep.

Kazu on the other hand was still awake going over all that had transpired that day. _"Man, today was so crazy. Bad enough coming to live here and go to school with a bunch of strangers, but I'm a month behind on my school already and my roommate is a girl! I guess she's used to rooming with a guy, but I have to admit this is really weird."_ Kazu tried to quiet his mind now and let sleep take him, knowing that he would need to be rested for school the next morning. The quiet noise outside his window helped as he listened to it. The night birds and breeze made a kind of melody and Kazu made a mental note to take an evening walk sometime soon and see what was around this place. Then, blackness came as he breathed rythmatically, sleep having finally come to rest his mind and body.

Morning came and Kazu awoke to the sound of Shun's alarm clock and Shun rustling around a little as she gave off a sort of moaning groan. She lightly smacked the alarm clock and Kazu heard her flop back down in bed for a moment. He lay half awake trying to think of when his first class was. "Shun?" ..."Shun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Seven o-clock."  
Kazu thought for a moment and remembered that they started classes at 8am here at Ryokuto, or 'Greenwood' as people seemed to call it. Shun rolled out of bed and left in her boy's pajamas only to return a few minutes later in her school uniform. "I'll go ahead and get some breakfast now so you can change Ska'."  
"Oh...ok. Thanks...Ska?" Kazu sat up with a look of dreariness on his face.  
"Yeah, if it's alright with you, I think it would be cute to just call you Ska'." Shun smiled happily up at Kazu. "Well, I'll catch you later." Shun smiled at him again and closed the door behind her as she left, leaving Kazu to himself.

Getting up, he got dressed and then headed for the boy's bathroom, still in a morning daze that could make anyone not notice much of anything. There were other people getting up now as well with simulare looks to Kazu, some with the same energy that Shun seemed to have before she left, and many in between. Shinobu stood in front of a mirror as Kazu came into the boy's bathroom.  
"Morning Kazu."  
"Oh...morning Mr. Tazuka."  
"Shinobu is fine."  
"Kay'" Kazu took care of what most boys need to take care of in the morning and washed his hands and then began brushing his teeth.  
"So you start your classes today right?"  
"Mmhmm" Kazu continued brushing his teeth.  
"Well be sure to ask me or Mitsuru if you need any help with anything ok?"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Well then...be seein' ya."

Shinobu left as Kazu finished up and went back to his room for his books. Shinobu did the same and came back into his room to a still sleeping Mitsuru. "Hey...how long are you going to sleep? You'll be late you know." Mitsuru mumbled and rolled over to face the wall. The blond grumbled as a bright solid flash of light hit the room.

"Uhggg, fine, I'm up..." A totally naked Mitsuru climbed out of the bottom bunk and stood up with a very similar expression on his faze as what Kazu woke up with.

"Yes, up in more ways then one I see. You better give that a moment or two before you try to use the bathroom." Mitsuru glared at Shinobu who was turned away from him, and threw their tissue box at him, bouncing it off his head. Shinobu didn't respond and simply raised a hand. "I'll see you in class."

Stepping out and shutting the door Shinobu took off down the hall to catch some breakfast. _"I wonder if Mitsuru knows who has been admiring me. Or perhaps...hmm..."_ Shinobu made no visible signs of thinking as he made his way to the cafateria.

The rest of the day went pretty much as everyone expected. Classes, lunch, more classes, Kazu sitting outside his door as Shun changed out of her uniform, and all the other usual happens of the dorm. Kazu had eaten at the cafeteria for dinner, Shun had gone out by herself, and Shinobu and Mitsuru joined Kazu, asking him about his first day of classes and being generally helpful. Kazu and his two neighbors were getting along and seemed happy as they ate. Shun on the other hand had headed out to a coffee shop before dinner. Sitting with her coffee Shun let her thoughts wonder. _"How did Shinobu and Mitsuru talk me into this anyway?"_ Shun sighed and sipped her coffee. Looking up she noticed guy from another school from the looks of him, checking her out a little. The boy smiled and simply went on his way however. _"I guess I'm the only one they could use for it, but still...it's kinda insulting. And then there's Ska'..."_ Shun's stomach growled. "Aw geeze, I guess it's getting late." After eating Shun headed back to the dorm and knocked before entering her room. Kazu seemed to be gone so Shun simply sat down. It wasn't long however before she could hear Kazu coming back. Shun stood and put on a very pleasant smile. When the door opened Shun greeted him happily. "Welcome back home Ska'!" Something seemed to be bothering him because that seemed to make him sink to his knees.

After they did their routien to let Kazu change for bed, Shun sat in her chair and brushed her hair while a thoughtful Kazu watched her. "You know, your supposed to be pretending to be a guy aren't you? So wouldn't it be a lot better to try being more like a guy, like with your hair and everything?"  
"It would be so easy to get found out if I did that. If I keep looking like this while going to an all boy's school then people will just think I'm a weirdo and wont suspect." Shun got up and stood on the edge of her bed while looking at Kazu. "But if your saying I should cut my hair, then I'll cut it Ska'"  
"No, I wasn't saying you should do that specifically."  
Shun giggled a little. "Your so cute Ska'...Say, would you mind doing me a little favor? Cause I'd like to get changed now." Shun made a gester like she was about to pull her shirt off.

Kazu sat in the hall while Shun changed for the night. Shinobu stuck his head out of his room and noticed Kazu. "Hey there. I'm glad your an honest person who takes this seriously. We can trust you with Kitsuragi and not worry."  
A blond popped out now as well. "And if there's anything in your school work that you don't understand feel free to ask. Oh! And and why don't you let me tutor you starting tomorrow?"  
"I really appreciate it guys." Kazu smiled a little at the help and compliment they offered.

The morning of Kazu's third day was more of the same. Although Shun was a little more slow in getting out of bed so Kazu changed in the bathroom this time, knocking when he got back to his room and being answered by a mumbled and tired sounding Shun. "You seem tired this morning Shun, were you out late or something?"  
"Mmmph"  
"You'll be late if you don't get up." Shun grumbled and waved a hand at Kazu. "Well I'm going now so go ahead and change." Closing the door, Kazu nearly bumped into a very sleepy looking Mitsuru.  
"Morning..."  
"Geeze, you look even worse then Shun Mr. Mitsuru."  
The blond boy had no response before turning and heading to the bathroom in a daze.  
_"I guess some people just aren't cut out for the morning."_ Kazu went on his way. Breakfast was shared with Shun, Shinobu, and Mitsuru, all looking ready for the day now and offering their help to Kazu.

Afternoon rolled in and classes were finished as Kazu made his way to the bathroom. Shun happened to be doing 'her' business as Kazu came in and thought nothing of it for a moment.  
"Hey, are you supposed to start being tutored at Shinobu's and Mitsuru's today?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"I'll be going there too." Shun quickly washes 'her' hands and started to leave. "There's something I wanted to ask them...I'm gonna head there first!"  
Kazu stood in shock for a moment at what he just saw. _"She...had a...and was!..."_ "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" Kazu exploded out of the bathroom with a look that could kill. Shun took off down the hall giggling with a grin on 'his' face. "Aaaa! Ahhahaha..."  
Kazu caught him quickly and took hold of his silky long hair. Shun groaned in a bit of pain and was tossed against the wall.  
"What was that just now! Why don't you show it to me?!"  
"AHH! DON'T TOUCH ME PERVERT!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"I'm sorry really! The only thing I was doing was fallowing what Shinobu and Mitsuru told me to, you gotta believe me!"  
"Huh? Shinobu and Mitsuru...?" Kazu start off towards the two boys room with an almost visible storm cloud around his head. The other boys in the background quickly started to figure out who had won the bet on how long it would take Kazu to figure out Shun was a boy. "Man, I only needed one more day..."  
"Hey...did anyone place a bet for today?"  
Coming up to Shinobu and Mitsuru's door, Kazu could hear them talking. "Oh so he finally got it on the afternoon of the third day huh?" The blond could be heard.  
"The payout is an impressive 18 to 1, that was a long shot. It looks pretty profitable for us." Shinobu could be heard now as well.

"Our job is done!" Mitsuru looked up and saw Kazu coming through the door. "Ah we've been expecting you. We heard that the idiot that got hospitalized was finally coming here after missing the start of school, so we figured we'd throw you a big welcome party. Thanks to you being fooled for three days, we made a lot of money for your party, so look forward to it." Mitsuru couldn't help but scatter a handful of money around the room after a very solid punch went across his cheek. Kazu turned and ran out, almost in tears some would say.  
A calm as usual Shinobu spoke. "I told you didn't I? He's the type that doesn't have much of a sense of humor."  
"That was a good punch..." Mitsuru felt his sore cheek. "I'm starting to like this guy..."

Shun stood in the hall for a few more and watched everyone settle down and go their separate ways. _"Hehe, that was pretty funny, but then again I kinda feel bad for Ska'. He'll probably treat me different now...oh well."_ The pink haired boy decided it would be best to give Kazu a little room and wondered off out of the dorm unnoticed.

Despite his looks, Shun often slipped in and out of the dorm without anyone knowing really. He thought he could almost remember some one saying he was like a cat the way he came and went so quietly all the time. Normally he would smile at the thought, but this evening Shun just didn't feel up to smiling much. He just kept walking, not even knowing where he was going actually. Shun caught himself thinking about Kazu almost constantly as the warm sun slowly sank under the hills. "Ahg, this is stupid, why am I so worried about Ska'?" He kicked a pebble off the sidewalk in frustration. "Sheesh, I'm being so weird." He sighed and noticed that his favorite coffee shop was just up the street and decided that he'd force some coffee down and hopefully feel better.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
